A Night to Reflect
by motherbutterfly
Summary: When Becky held her bonfire to say goodbye to Adam, Clare comes and runs into people she didn't know would be there. What happened right after "Honey" when they try to celebrate Adam. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction ever so I am not sure how bad it really is. I didn't think it should be split up though so if you don't feel like reading the whole thing, I understand. It seems like it will be a one-shot but I might make it a two or three-shot based on if you all like it. (I might just write more anyway.) If you have any suggestions or comments, I would love to hear them through reviews or private messages. Thanks for reading this though. I'm not sure how it will turn out. This takes place directly after "Honey" at the bonfire. Not all of the characters I mention were in the episode but in my mind they were there.**

"Wow, there are a lot of people here." Clare said.

Everybody was sitting around the bonfire after the lantern had been sent up into the sky. Her boyfriend, Eli was sitting on the ground next to her on the grass with his arm around her.

"Everybody loved him." Eli responded.

They sat on the ground. Clare was glad that she was in remission, but she didn't show that she was happy. There were so many people around her that were still getting over Adam being gone. She just figured it wouldn't be right. Most of the people went home after the slideshow and the lantern. Clare figured those were the people that went to Degrassi but did not know Adam personally.

After a lot of the people from the bonfire left, there were still some people there that Clare did not recognize. She had figured that she knew most of Adam's friend, since she was his best friend. Well, her and Eli.

She leaned over to Eli and asked, "Do you know who those people are?"

Eli stared at the short blonde girl that Clare was looking at. "I have no clue."

Clare was curious. The blonde girl was talking to a guy with black hair. Clare thought they looked familiar but she couldn't think of anything.

She watched as the two unknown people, probably Degrassi students, went over and started talking to Imogen Moreno. Imogen? Why was she here? From what Clare had observed during the school year, Adam and Imogen weren't exactly friends.

Eli had noticed that Clare was staring at them so he pulled her in closer to get her attention. She turned and was looking as Eli gave her his signature smirk. Clare wanted to ask who they were and why they were there. She knew that they probably knew Adam but she didn't know how. Anybody who was willing to stay there that long to honor one of her best friends was probably acquainted with him somehow.

Clare got an idea on how to answer those questions. She walked over to her best friend, Alli, who was talking to Mike Dallas. Clare thought Alli was over him. Clare made a mental note to ask her about that later. When Alli turned to see Clare, she simply asked, "How did everyone know Adam?"

Alli thought for a minute and looked at everybody that was here. She finally spoke, "There's only one way to find out. Ask them."

Everyone was sitting in a circle anyway. Clare looked over at Drew. He seemed like he was doing okay. He was talking to Bianca so he seemed fine. Clare was about to ask why everybody was there so late. Then she heard a loud voice.

"So, why are you all here anyway?"

Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw Connor DeLaurier. Clare realized that it seemed like something Connor would say.

Becky Baker, Adam's girlfriend, responded first. "Everyone is here to honor Adam."

"I think he meant how we all know Adam," Jenna responded.

Becky understood. "Well, I guess I'll start. If you didn't already know, I was Adam's girlfriend," she hesitated. "Ex-girlfriend, technically. I wanted to talk to him about it."

She seemed like she was going to get upset and Clare realized that it was a good thing she did not ask. Becky pulled herself together though. They went around the circle and explained how they knew Adam and if they didn't, why they were there.

Drew was Adam's brother, obviously.

Bianca was there to support Drew and had met him in remedial gym during Adam's first year at Degrassi.

Jenna was there to support Becky and Connor was there with her.

Alli was there to because she was sort of friends with him, like Jenna and Connor.

Dallas was there because he lived at the Torres's house.

Imogen was there because she was co-Iguana leaders with Adam and they were in Whisper hug together. The Iguana part confused Clare a little but it didn't seem that strange, coming from Imogen.

The blonde girl, who was named Maya, and the black-haired boy, Zig, also knew him from Whisperhug. Clare wasn't sure how niners got permission to be out that late, but then she remembered they are not niners anymore. They said Mo would have come but he was off at college already with Marisol.

Dave was there since they were friends after their radio show became popular and they got along.

Even Owen was there. He said he felt obligated to come to make up for the times that he had bullied Adam with Fitz.

Fiona had not come because she was working in Italy and it was early in the morning there during the time of the bonfire.

And lastly, Eli and Clare were there because they were his best friends. They would always be the misfits.

After the introductions, they became friendlier with each other. The soon-to-be-tenners left and then, at Alli's suggestion, they played some games, even though Clare was not exactly thrilled.

**AN: I'm considering writing another chapter to this of them actually playing the game and bringing some more characters back, due to a lot of them not going back to college yet. It's a matter of who has known Adam before, right? If nobody reads this though, I might take my time so if you want to see another part, review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm actually surprised that I got people that appreciated my story enough to review so thank you for that. It truly made me inspired enough to work on another part of the story. I just love bringing back older characters. Oh what I would do for a reunion episode, right?**

The fire was losing its flame as the night went on and so everybody started to pick up. It was mostly quiet until Becky finally spoke.

"Wait. You guys can just leave everything here. I'll pick up the chairs and stuff tomorrow."

Everybody wanted to help but they felt more obligated to obey Becky after what she had gone through. They stood around and were talking about how to get home. They started to walk away.

Becky then said, "We should hang out tomorrow. All of us. I did have fun."

Nobody knew how to respond to that. They did need another time for them to all spend together before some of them leave to go off to college. Clare agreed with Becky, especially since she wanted to spend time with Eli. She did not know what to do so she glanced over to Alli and Jenna. They saw her and got an idea.

"Well the Bhandaris will be out of town tomorrow…" Jenna started.

"Why don't we have a party? I'm pretty sure I could convince Sav to be scarce. Or he could join us." Alli replied.

She was always looking for an excuse for a party. Sav didn't go back to university for another week and so he would be there. Nobody really minded. In fact, they all agreed it was a good idea. So with the idea set, everybody went home that night, excited for the next day.

Clare waited on her front porch at 6:50 for Eli to come pick her up. He eventually drove up to Clare's front lawn and Clare climbed into Bullfrog's car. Eli hadn't had enough money to get a new car with him going to NYU soon. The car ride was only 5 minutes but Clare treasured every minute of it.

They weren't the first one to get to Alli's and Jenna's house. Becky had arrived before to help set up. When everyone that stayed late after the bonfire showed up, they sat in a circle with music blaring in the background.

Alli had an idea. "Let's play never have I ever. Everyone should know the rules."

Bianca laughed a little when Alli said that. "Saint Clare is going to play a game that involves drinking?"

"Well, I was thinking that we remove articles of clothing instead of drinking since it would be way too obvious to my parents if everything smelled like alcohol." Sav said as he walked down the stairs to join them.

Bianca scoffed. "Like that's any better."

Clare was a little annoyed at Bianca's comment but it didn't bother her too much. She just retorted.

"I don't know if I can be called 'Saint' anymore."

Eli smirked as she looked at him. She knew it wasn't his fault. Only partly. Other than sex, there was also being manipulated, manipulating other people, skipping class, sneaking out, the vibrator, and getting piercings. Well, that one was Eli's fault. Clare felt like everyone was staring at her so he changed the subject off of her.

"I think that title should be given to Becky. Just saying."

Everyone laughed as they realized it was true. She hadn't done anything that was bad or rebellious that they knew of. Then the doorbell rang.

"I thought everyone was here?" Jenna asked, confused.

Sav looked at the ground and said, "I may have told a few people that knew Adam that there was a party."

"By the way, how did you know Adam?" Alli wondered.

Eli and Bianca knew the answer to that so Eli felt like he had to answer. "Sav, Bianca, Adam and I snuck out to a Dead Hand concert. Best night of my life."

Clare glanced at him. "Oh. Second best." Eli quickly said, trying to recover from how he may have insulted Clare.

Sav answered the door and four people came in. Most of the people at the party knew who they were. Riley Stavros, Zane Park, Holly J Sinclair and Anya MacPherson. Clare became slightly uncomfortable when she saw Holly J because she remembered her vampire fanfiction obsession. She mentally added that racy fanfiction to the list of stuff that made her less saint-like. She forgot about it again when Alli asked the obvious question from yesterday.

"How do you all know Adam?"

Riley and Zane knew Adam from the LGBT club meetings.

Holly J. knew him from when he helped get Fiona to go to rehab for her drinking.

Anya did not really know Adam that well. She was just hanging out with Holly J. since she recently finished her 6-month term in the army and wanted to visit her old friends. She also said that she could be there to make up for Fiona not being there. Nobody minded that she was there because she was willing to participate in Never Have I Ever.

Right as they were about to start, Owen and Drew came in from the kitchen with chips. Owen froze when he saw Anya. It had been months since they broke up because she didn't want to hold him back. He still missed her though. There was no way he was going to admit that so he just sat down.

When they started the game, the people there were Clare, Eli, Becky, Drew, Bianca, Jenna, Connor, Alli, Dallas, Imogen, Dave, Owen, Sav, Anya, Zane, Riley, and Holly J. Maya and Zig didn't know about it so they did not come.

Alli went first because it was her party.

"Never have I ever had a kid."

Dallas and Jenna took off some clothes. He ended up admitting that he had Rocky to everybody. Dallas wanted revenge so he went next.

"Never have I ever crashed a car. Accidentally or on purpose."

Alli and Eli took off a piece of clothing. Most people heard about Eli while Dallas was shocked. Nobody had known about Alli except for a few people so most people looked at her.

"Never drive after pulling all-nighters for a week."

Dallas then said "Drew, you go next."

"Never have I ever been accepted to university."

That made Bianca, Eli, Zane, Holly J, Owen, Sav, Alli, Riley, and even Anya took off clothes.

"Anya?" Owen and Holly J. said at the same time.

"I was accepted to TU this year..." Anya said.

Holly J. was really happy for her. Owen was still in shock. He ended up choking out a "me too." and everyone looked at him.

"I guess we'll see a lot of each other then." Anya replied, smiling. Then there was an awkward silence as they stared at each other.

"We're in the middle of a game, remember?" Connor said.

The game continued for a while with more rounds and revealed shocking things. When Becky said, "Never have I ever had sex," everyone, but Alli, Jenna, and Eli, were surprised when Clare took off her cross necklace.

Bianca took back what she said earlier and said, "So much for Saint Clare."

Clare simply muttered, "I told you so."

They ended up stopping never have I ever before everyone ran out of clothes, which was a relief to Clare. She felt like people always turned on her. Then they started truth-or-dare. Clare got out of a lot of the dares though by being in remission.

In the end, they all learned a lot more about each other. It would be the last night that all of them would spend together for a long time so they didn't want to waste it. By the time they all left, it would truly be a night to remember.

**AN: Just so we're clear, I was considering continuing the night at the bonfire but then it would have to do with curfews. I really liked the Anya/Owen relationship and I figured Anya would get into college after a year. This ended up being a two-shot so I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to make new stories when I get new inspiration. Any ideas? ;)**


End file.
